Awal Kebangkitan
by nana.0.o
Summary: Indonesia akhirnya berhasil membalas kekalahannya pada Denmark di Sudirman Cup kemarin. Kini, sebagai tuan rumah IOPSS 2011, ia harus menghadapi China, musuh bebuyutan sekaligus musuh terkuatnya.


**Summary : **Indonesia akhirnya berhasil membalas kekalahannya pada Denmark di Sudirman Cup kemarin. Kini ia harus menghadapi China, musuh bebuyutan sekaligus musuh terkuatnya.

**Warning :** It's all about BADMINTON! OC!Fem!Indonesia, Male!Malaysia, Male!India. Fluff/Comedy/Family/Angst-dikit.

**A/N :** Demam Badminton melanda! Dan gara-gara **Ravarion Resia** sama **Arthuriver** yang rikues fic badminton lagi, saya jadi banyak ide buat nulis, thanks yaa!

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia Axis Powers <strong>** Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Indonesia Open Premiere Super Series 2011 **** Persatuan Bulutangkis Seluruh Indonesia (PBSI)**

* * *

><p>Sebentar lagi, event bergengsi Indonesia Open Premiere Super Series 2011 digelar. Setelah event badminton bergengsi lainnya—Sudirman Cup dan Singapore Super Series—selesai. Sebagai seorang tuan rumah di event badminton kali ini, Indonesia telah mempersiapkan dirinya sebaik mungkin. Hampir setiap hari setelah Singapore SS selesai, ia latihan dan menjaga staminanya. Bahkan yang biasanya ia gemar sekali datang ke acara sebelum pertandingan dimulai, kali ini ia absen. Mengejutkan bukan? Acara makan-makan bersama artis dilewatkannya begitu saja. PS : Makan-makan dan artis adalah dua kata yang perlu digarisbawahi.<p>

Dan nyatanya, perjuangan ini berhasil tatkala dirinya dapat dengan mudah melewati babak kualifikasi awal serta babak pertama pertandingan.

Di perempat final, dirinya harus berhadapan dengan Korea. Lawan yang cukup sulit dikalahkan mengingat Korea mempunyai kekuatan yang hampir setara dengan kakaknya China, jika sedang mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaiknya. Namun, meski harus menghabiskan stamina dengan melakukan 3 set pertandingan, Indonesia memenangkan pertandingan dan lolos ke semifinal.

Dengan keringat bercucuran, Indonesia berteriak ke arah penonton yang tidak lain adalah warga negaranya sendiri, "Woi! Penonton sableng! Gue tau Korea ganteng, tapi gue kan personifikasi negara elo, BEGO!". Rupanya Indonesia sedikit gerah dengan dukungan penonton yang justru lebih banyak berteriak untuk Korea.

Dalam sekejap, mbak-mbak berkuncir kuda ini menerima banyak lemparan botol bekas. Yep, warganya memang agak bias dengan kegantengan Korea—meskipun rambutnya alay banget.

Indonesia menahan amarahnya dan misuh-misuh dalam diam. Ia segera mengganti bajunya yang basah oleh keringat dan menuju bangku penonton untuk melihat jalannya pertandingan perempat final lain.

"Et, mau kemana mbak?" tanya seorang petugas pada Indonesia.

"Loh, ya mau nonton lah, gimana sih?" Indonesia menepis lengan petugas itu.

"Tiketnya mana, mbak?"

Indonesia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Tiket apaan sih? Saya kan pemain atuh mas…"

"Kartu identitasnya mana?"

Ngek.

Agaknya personifikasi kita yang kikuk ini lupa membawa kartu identitas yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pemain. Lebih parah lagi, dia juga tidak membawa surat pernyataan dari bosnya bahwa dirinya adalah seorang PERSONIFIKASI NEGARA.

"Mas, saya lupa bawa kartunya. Tapi mas masa enggak kenal sama saya sih? Saya kan beken banget mas." terang Indonesia cukup narsis.

Sayangnya, mas petugas ini adalah salah satu petugas yang hanya bekerja untuk UANG, dan tidak peduli mengenai masalah lainnya. "Maaf mbak, peraturan tetap peraturan."

Indonesia menyerah, ia terpaksa membeli tiket—kelas 1, bukan VIP, karena dompetnya yang tipis—dan mengutuk mas-mas penjaga yang lebih mirip warga negara Germany atau Jepang dibanding warga negaranya. Benar-benar orang yang susah untuk diajak bekerjasama.

Dengan tampang bete, Indonesia pun duduk bersama dengan penonton lainnya. Tak sabar menantikan pertandingan rekan sekaligus rivalnya, Denmark. Bersamaan dengan itu, Denmark memasuki lapangan, diikuti India. India berjalan santai dan tenang untuk menjaga konsentrasinya. Sedangkan Denmark, langsung tersenyum lebar begitu mendengar suara penonton yang riuh dan Indonesia yang sedang nangkring di tribun atas untuk mendukungnya.

"MAJU DENDEEEEENN!"

"Yeeah!" Denmark mengangkat raketnya ke atas menanggapi dukungan untuknya.

Seperti biasa, Denmark bermain dengan semangat tinggi dan membara. India berusaha mengimbangi permainan dari Denmark dengan ketenangan super. Indonesia mengira Denmark akan menang mudah, namun permainan India sudah berkembang lumayan. Denmark membutuhkan 3 set untuk mengalahkan India dengan skor tipis. Ia pun berteriak kencang dan melempar raketnya. Indonesia beserta rakyatnya ikut berteriak melihat kemenangan Denmark.

Setelah itu, kejadian yang sangat tak terduga terjadi di depan mata Indonesia. Denmark membuka bajunya yang penuh keringat, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang indah serta otot-ototnya yang sangat kekar. Kemudian, tanpa aba-aba, ia melemparkan baju tersebut ke arah Indonesia. Penonton lain—terutama wanita—berteriak, iri.

'plok'

Tepat mengenai wajah bengong personifikasi kita yang agung.

"Kenang-kenangan!" Teriak Denmark dari bawah. Masih tersenyum lebar, terlalu senang karena mendapatkan dukungan penuh dari Indonesia.

Indonesia menyingkirkan kaos basah itu dari wajahnya, "Bau keringet! Bego!" teriaknya seraya melempar botol bekas ke arah Denmark.

Denmark yang super insensitive, menganggap perkataan Indonesia sebagai pujian, dan lemparan botol darinya sebagai lemparan kasih sayang. Alih-alih marah, ia justru tertawa kencang, "Ahahaha! Jangan malu-malu begitu, Ina. Aku masih punya banyak baju, kok."

Denmark meninggalkan lapangan dengan posisi raket diatas bahu, ia berjalan menjauh dengan gerakan tangan yang seolah mengatakan 'adios'.

"Dasar DenDen tolol!" teriak Indonesia lagi, dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

Dari lapangan sebelah, China yang baru saja mengalahkan adiknya, Japan, dengan rubber game, melihat kejadian itu sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Japan tertunduk lemas karena lagi-lagi gagal mengalahkan si tua, China.

**.:IOPSS # 2011:.**

Babak semifinal pun dimulai. Indonesia menatap mata rivalnya dengan tajam. "Kita bertemu lagi, Denmark."

"Hehehe, jangan terlalu formal gitu, Na. Aku lebih senang kau panggil DenDen seperti biasa."

"Jangan SKSD sama Indonesia deeh… bego!" lagi-lagi penonton melemparkan botol bekasnya. Penulis pun heran, berapa banyak botol yang dibawa penonton ke dalam Istora.

Indonesia mendekap dan menutup hidung dan mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, terharu. _'Ya, ampuun… ternyata penonton yang kadang kelakuannya kayak pantat wajan, bisa juga ngebelain gue… Untung DenDen enggak ganteng-ganteng amat, kalo iya kejadiannya bakal kayak waktu lawan Korea.' _

"Udahlah Den, ayo mulai. Aku enggak bakal kalah kayak Sudirman Cup kemarin."

Denmark mendongak, dan mengangguk. Ia merendahkan badannya dan menatap lurus ke arah Indonesia yang akan melakukan _serve, _siap dengan kuda-kudanya_._

Permainan sudah berlangsung selama setengah jam, paru-paru dan jantung mereka bekerja lebih cepat daripada kondisi normal. Perolehan angka hanya berbeda tipis. Reli-reli panjang terjadi, dan selama itu pula suara penonton yang mendukung Indonesia bergema, menyoraki Denmark dan menyemangati Indonesia.

"Huu~ eea~ huu~ eea~ huu~ eaa~ huu~ eea~ YEAAAAAAAY!" Pukulan Indonesia tepat masuk di lapangan Denmark tanpa bisa ditangkis.

"Stop dulu ah. Ina, bisa nggak penontonnya disuruh diem dulu? Ngerusak konsentrasi nih!"

Indonesia mencibir, "Mana bisa, itukan udah trademark penontonku. Kalo kamu enggak bisa ngatasin, berarti kamu enggak profesional!"

Denmark mendesah. _'Setiap tahun selaluu saja begini…'_

Mantan raja Skandinavia ini kembali fokus ke pertandingan, namun sayangnya pikirannya masih sedikit kacau. Konsentrasinya buyar, sehingga ia banyak melakukan kesalahan sendiri. Baik pukulan-pukulan yang keluar dari lapangan, serta menyangkut di net. Smash dari Indonesia pun banyak yang didak dapat ditangkis. Skornya kritis sekarang. Penonton pun sudah meneriakkan kata-kata ampuhnya, "A-BI-SIN! A-BI-SIN! A-BI-SIN! A-BI-SIN!"

Denmark pun kalah telak.

Indonesia berteriak kegirangan, kemudian menyalami Denmark dari balik net.

"Kau makin hebat." Denmark mengakui kekalahannya. Ia menepuk kepala Indonesia dan mengacak-acak rambut gadis itu. "Hehe…" Indonesia tersenyum kecil layaknya anak-anak.

Kemudian Indonesia merasa tubuhnya hangat, Denmark memeluknya. Daun telinganya terasa geli ketika Den berbisik disana, 'jangan kalah sama China.'

'POK!'

"Aaw!"

Raket Indonesia mendarat di kepala Denmark bersamaan dengan… botol bekas, lagi.

"Jauhi Nesia! Den!"

Ooh, kali ini ternyata dari Netherlands yang ditahan 4 orang satpam karena ingin menerobos masuk ke lapangan.

**.:IOPSS # 2011:.**

Aku memutar pergelangan tangan serta raket yang kupegang. Melemaskan kembali leher yang sempat kaku, dan melompat-lompat kecil. Pertandingan Indonesia dan Denmark yang kulihat barusan membuat darahku bergejolak kembali. Tampaknya Denmark kalah bukan hanya karena konsentrasinya yang buyar, melainkan karena kekuatan Indonesia yang terus menekan dan membuatnya melakukan kesalahan-kesalahan sendiri.

Indonesia, kau jadi tambah kuat, aru.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum, tak sabar rasanya menunggu besok untuk bertarung melawannya. Inilah hari-hari yang telah lama kutunggu, aru.

Dan… ah! Indonesia menatap ke arahku dan melambaikan tangannya. Aku membalas lambaiannya, dan tersenyum.

Adikku, Japan memang telah berusaha keras untuk mengalahkanku kemarin. Ia telah berkembang jauh dibandingkan saat aku mengajarinya dulu, namun aku lebih tertarik bertanding satu lawan satu dengan Indonesia. Entah kenapa, aku sudah menganggap Indonesia seperti adikku sendiri, aru. Dia begitu gigih mengejarku, selalu latihan untuk mengalahkanku. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku memang sempat bertekuk lutut padanya. Namun pada tahun-tahun berikutnya, kekuatannya menurun. Aku tidak tahu apa yang menjadi masalahnya hingga prestasinya kian terpuruk seperti itu, yang penting adalah bahwa aku menunggunya. Menunggu dia bangkit, kembali membuatku mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan untuk mengalahkannya. Dan membuatku merasakan lagi pertandingan badminton super sengit dimana tidak ada yang bisa memprediksi siapa yang akan menang maupun yang kalah. Kurasa, inilah awal kebangkitannya. Tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkannya terlalu senang dengan kebangkitannya itu, karena aku akan ada dihadapannya dan membuat semuanya tidak mudah, aru.

'POK!'

Shuttle cock mendarat tepat di pipi si tua, China.

"Hei! Konsentrasi ke pertandingan, bodoh!" teriak Malaysia dari seberang lapangan.

**.:IOPSS # 2011:.**

Hari yang dinantikan telah tiba. Sebelum pertandingan final antara Indonesia dan China, terlebih dahulu digelar pertandingan untuk menentukan posisi ketiga antara Denmark dan Malaysia. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Malaysia menyingkirkan Denmark ke posisi 4 dengan straight game.

Kemudian, pertandingan yang sesungguhnya pun dimulai. Indonesia dan China telah siap di posisi masing-masing. Disaksikan oleh ribuan rakyat Indonesia beserta personifikasi Negara lain yang tidak dapat maju ke babak final.

"Sudah lama aku menanti saat-saat seperti ini, aru."

"Aku juga." jawab Indonesia, "Dan aku yang akan menang." lanjutnya mantap.

"Jangan terlalu berharap, aru." China pun segera bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya.

'pok!' Serve pertama pun dilancarkan oleh Indonesia. Tak sulit bagi China untuk mengembalikan serve itu, lalu Indonesia melambungkan shuttlecock ke atas karena pukulan datar dari China. China mundur beberapa langkah, memposisikan dirinya dan melakukan jumping smash. Tiga kali jumping smash dan diakhiri dengan drop shot ke kanan membuat China memperoleh poin pertamanya.

Kini giliran China yang melakukan serve. Bola tanggung yang dihasilkan dari serve tersebut berhasil disergap Indonesia dan skor pun menjadi satu sama. Wasit dua dibagian service check menyatakan service fault karena serve dari China melebihi batas pinggang. China mundur tanpa protes mendengar hal itu, toh kalau bukan service fault, poin tetap akan bertambah untuk Indonesia.

Berikutnya, Indonesia mulai melancarkan serangan ganas pada China. Cukup membuat kerepotan hingga membuat China pontang-panting mengejar shuttle cock, Indonesia pun menambah poinnya lagi. China tersenyum menikmati pertandingan ini, Indonesia bermain cepat sejak awal, ini benar-benar seperti harapannya. Sebelum ini, Indonesia selalu terlambat start sehingga biasanya ia ketinggalan poin sebelum akhirnya berhasil mengejar.

Set pertama dapat dimenangkan Indonesia dengan mudah. Tampaknya, China belum menemukan tempo permainannya.

Waktu istirahat selama 2 menit dipergunakan Indonesia untuk minum serta menyeka keringatnya. Ia melirik ke arah penonton dan mendapati pendukungnya disana. Thailand memukul-mukul kedua balon plastik bertuliskan DJ*RUM untuk membuat suara-suara. Seketika itu juga, ia teringat pertandingan antara Thailand melawan Taiwan. Di event kali ini Thailand memang tidak bisa menyumbang banyak untuk negaranya. Tampaknya kemarin cedera di kaki kirinya belum sembuh benar. Padahal Indonesia berharap paling tidak Thailand dapat melaju ke semi final, ia selalu senang menonton permainan Thailand karena sepupunya itu terlihat sangat menikmati apabila bermain badminton. Senyum bahagianya tidak pernah lepas saat menghadapi shuttle cock. Disamping Thailand, berdiri saudara-saudara ASEAN yang juga ikut mendukung Indonesia. Oh, lupakan Malaysia, dia berdiri di barisan pendukung China. Karena Malaysia tidak pernah mau Indonesia menang, ditambah lagi, ia terpaksa menyerah kalah pada China di babak semifinal.

Berbeda dari Denmark atau negara-negara lainnya, China merupakan Negara dengan pengalaman terbanyak. Sehingga, seribut atau sekencang apapun sorakan penonton yang ditujukan padanya tidak akan membuatnya goyah. Sejak awal, Indonesia tidak bisa mengandalkan penonton untuk memecah konsentrasi China, ia harus mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mengalahkan personifikasi Negara tertua di dunia ini. Lagipula, petarung sejati tidak akan mengandalkan orang lain untuk menang, melainkan dirinya sendiri.

Di set kedua, Indonesia sempat kehilangan konsentrasi karena diserang bertubi-tubi oleh China. Kendali dipegang oleh China karena ia mengejar rubber game untuk mengalahkan Indonesia. Setelah wasit menyatakan 'masuk' pada drop shot yang dilancarkan China, negara dengan wilayah sangat luas ini mengerutkan dahinya kesal.

"Wahahahaha!" Tawa Indonesia dari seberang lapangan seraya menunjuk geli pada China yang berusaha menghalau sesuatu dengan raketnya.

"Kak China kenapa?" tanya Taiwan pada Hongkong.

"Hmm… sepertinya ada… serangga."

China menghalau serangga—entah lalat atau nyamuk—dengan raket yang digunakan seperti raket listrik.

Setelah serangga menyebalkan itu pergi, ia berteriak kesal pada Indonesia, "IN-DO-NE-SI-A! Negaramu kotor banget sih, sampe ada lalat di stadion! Aru!"

"Hahaha! Jangan salahkan aku dong, mungkin kau yang lupa mandi!"

Setelah itu, China mengeluarkan kekesalan dengan menyerang Indonesia lebih gencar. Indonesia yang berada dalam tekanan China berusaha meredam smash-smash keras yang diarahkan padanya. Usahanya itu tidak cukup berhasil karena akhirnya China memenangkan set kedua.

Set ketiga menjadi set yang paling menegangkan. Indonesia memompa lagi semangatnya, dan berusaha tidak membuat kesalahan sekecil apapun. Ia berhasil mengejar poin dengan selisih satu angka dengan serangan super cepat.

"Kok nya cepet bangeeet… aku sampe bingung liatnya…" cetus Timor.

Brunei menepuk punggung Timor, "Kalau kita belum bisa bermain secepat itu, kita belum pantas untuk main di ajang bergengsi seperti ini, Mor."

Netherlands mengangkat tinggi-tinggi karton bertuliskan 'INDONESIA' untuk mendukung mantan kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan Denmark berteriak sekencang-kencangnya mengikuti penonton.

"IN-DO-NE-SIA!"

'POK!POK! – POK!POK! – POK! '

"MAJUUU! INAAAA!"

Netherlands melirik tajam pada lelaki dengan postur yang lumayan mirip dengan dirinya itu. "Hej, jangan sok akrab memanggil Nesia begitu!"

Denmark memandang padanya bingung, "Kenapa?"

"Dia kekasihku, tau! Awawawaww—" ia menoleh, "Apaan sih, Belgie!"

Belgium menarik keras daun telinga kakaknya, "Mantan. Broer, mantan. Sudah! Duduk dan tonton saja pertandingannya dengan tenang. "

Netherlands pun duduk kembali. Namun ia menoleh kembali pada Denmark, "Aku tidak akan melupakan kejadian kemarin, ingat itu!"

Pupil mata Denmark membulat, tanda tanya melayang di atas kepalanya, "Kejadian yang mana?"

Rasanya, Netherlands ingin menyumpal mulut Denmark dengan ganja saat itu juga.

Indonesia sempat terjatuh sebelum poin bertambah kembali untuk China. Beberapa saat kemudian, smash kencang dilancarkan oleh Indonesia, membuat raket China bengkok dan tak layak pakai lagi. Selagi Indonesia fokus untuk serangan balasan, China berlari untuk menukar raketnya, namun tak cukup cepat sehingga Indonesia mendapatkan poin mudah.

Keringat mengucur deras, namun tak satupun yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menyerah. Meskipun Indonesia ketinggalan poin, ia masih berusaha mengejar. Satu-dua poin didapatkannya secara beruntung karena kesalahan China. Setelah itu, bola tanggung mengarah pada Indonesia. Iapun melancarkan smash keras untuk China.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" teriakan sangat keras dari personifikasi negara Indonesia. Smash yang dilancarkannya menyangkut di net, menambah poin sekaligus satu lagi kemenangan untuk China. Saking kesalnya, Indonesia membanting raketnya.

Pendukung China berteriak, Pendukung Indonesia diam, dan personifikasi Indonesia menangis di lapangannya. China menepuk punggung Indonesia, dan menariknya bangun.

"Pertandingan hebat! Aru!"

Indonesia memeluk China yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak sendiri. Iapun terisak di bahu China.

"Aku akan menunggumu lagi di pertandingan selanjutnya, aru!"

Indonesia menatap China lekat-lekat, "Tunggu sampai aku bisa mengalahkanmu, lagi."

China mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Tak masalah, aru. Aku sudah hidup lebih dari 4000 tahun. Apa susahnya menunggu beberapa tahun, hehe."

Beberapa saat kemudian, personifikasi negara lainnya ikut turun ke lapangan.

"Hei, Ina! Berikan bajumu padaku!"

"Ha..hah?"

"Kemarin kan sudah kuberikan bajuku, gantian dong!"

Wajah Indonesia memerah, "Apaan sih, Den! Omonganmu ngawur!"

"Ayolaaah, buat kenang-kenangan. Kau kan punya banyak persediaan baju, berikan yang ini padaku, ya? Ya? Ya?" Denmark menarik-narik baju penuh keringat yang dikenakan Indonesia.

"Gyaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Indonesia yang berusaha mempertahankan bajunya.

Raket China, Tendangan Netherlands, dan ratusan botol bekas mendarat mulus di tubuh Denmark.

"Jauh-jauh dari Indonesia! Dasar oom-oom mesum!" teriak seseorang dari atas tribun.

"Dasar Bangkotan! Sadar diri dong!" tambah penonton lainnya.

"Sirik banget sih kalian itu! Lagian China kan jauh lebih bangkotan!" Teriak Denmark yang tidak terima dibilang tua.

Dan langsung dibalas penonton lain, "China itu AWET MUDA! Elo ENGGAK!"

China tersenyum, dan segera menarik ke panggung Indonesia untuk menerima penghargaan. _'Meski berisik dan menyebalkan, aku tetap suka penonton Indonesia, aru.'_

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Wasit dua (service check)<strong> : Wasit yang duduk sejajar dengan tinggi net, untuk melihat adanya kesalahan service atau tidak. Juga sebagai tempat pergantian shuttle cock.

**Service fault **: Kesalahan pada service. Apabila raket melebihi batas pinggang atau shuttle cock tidak sampai ke garis pertama lapangan lawan.

**Drop Shot :** pukulan yang mengarah ke arah yang berlawanan dari posisi pemain itu sendiri. Disebut juga pukulan menyilang.

* * *

><p><strong>Fact Information<strong>

1. Tahun ini banyak remaja yang demam korea nonton badminton dan justru mendukung pemain-pemain dari Korea. Mentang-mentang ada pemain cakep macem **Lee Yong Dae**. No offense, saya suka Lee Yong dae dari beberapa tahun yang lalu, karena dia pemain muda dengan bakat yang bagus. Tapi karena sekarang banyakan yang suka gara-gara tampangnya, jadi enggak terlalu tertarik lagi.

2. Wakil dari korea habis tak bersisa sejak perempat final. Salah satunya, ganda campuran **Lee Yong Dae/Ha Jeung Eun** yang dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh pasangan Indonesia **Tontowi Ahmad/Lilyana Natsir**.

3. Waktu R1 **Peter Hoeg Gade [DEN] vs Ajay Jayaram [IND]**, Gade tampak begitu bahagia karena hampir seluruh penonton Indonesia mendukungnya. (FYI lagi enggak ada Indonesia yang main, jadi kita ngeliatin pertandingan yang seru. Dan emang rata-rata orang Indonesia pendukung Denmark). Gara-gara itu, pas menang, Gade ngelempar bajunya yang penuh keringet! OMG! NGIRI MAMPUS SUMPAH! Tapi dapet handshake dengan tangan oom Peter yang masih penuh keringet udah bikin saya mau pingsan. OOM! JANGAN PENSIUN DULUU! SAYA BARU NGE-FANS SAMA OOM! (dulunya dendam, soalnya dia musuh bebuyutan tunggal putra Indonesia).

4. Melalui **Sho Sasaki [JPN]**, Japan mengalahkan kedua pemain unggulan China, **Lin Dan & Chen Jin** sebelum akhirnya dikalahkan oleh pemain peringkat 4 dunia, **Chen Long** yang juga dari China.

5. China dibuat kerepotan oleh Malaysia melalui **Lee Chong Wei [MAS]** yang berhasil mengalahkan seluruh pemain China yang berhadapan dengannya dengan straight game.

6. China menganggap Indonesia adiknya, karena hampir setengah dari pebulutangkis Indonesia adalah keturunan China.

7. Saat final, **Lee Chong Wei [MAS]** berhasil menang mudah atas **Peter Hoeg Gade [DEN]**, dan disebut-sebut sebagai pemain nomor satu di muka bumi untuk saat ini.

8. Indonesia berhasil membangkitkan semangat Bulu Tangkisnya yang sempat turun, karena telah meloloskan banyak pebulutangkis muda dari babak kualifikasi, serta pemain-pemain junior yang mengalahkan banyak pemain senior. **Moh. Ahsan/Bona Septano** menang atas salah satu pasangan andalan China **Fang Chieh Min/Lee Sheng Mu** dan pasangan Malaysia terkuat **Kien Keat Koo/Boan Heong Tan**. Bahkan Salah satu ganda putri Indonesia yang belum memiliki seragam **Dewi Komala/Jenna Gozali**, juga masuk ke dalam babak R1.

9. Indonesia yang biasanya 'lambat panas', kini selalu bermain cepat dari awal. Karena para pemain muda Indonesia menyadari bahwa mereka akan selalu kalah poin jika terus menerapkan pola seperti itu pada peraturan _rally point (bukan pindah bola)_.

10. Indonesia berhasil mengalahkan Denmark di semifinal melalui pasangan **Tontowi Ahmad/Lilyana Natsir **yang menang atas **Thomas Laybourn/Kamilla Rytter Juhl**.

11. Pemain China, **Du Pengyu** menang WO atas pemain terbaik Thailand **Boonsak Ponsana.** Karena di tengah pertandingan, Boonsak meminta berhenti gara-gara kakinya yang masih tidak bisa digerakkan bebas karena cedera.

12. Meski tidak terlalu kuat, pemain Thailand, **Songphon Anugritayawon** bermain dengan sangat menikmati. Ia selalu tersenyum ketika shuttle cock mengarah padanya seakan menikmati sebuah tantangan.

13. Dua pasangan Indonesia maju ke final melawan pasangan China yang berada di peringkat 1 BWF, yaitu **Tontowi Ahmad/Lilyana Natsir vs Zhao Yin Lei/Zhang Nan** dan **Vita Marissa/Nadya Melati vs Wang Xiaoli/Yu Yang**. Dan kedua pasangan Indonesia hanya mendapatkan posisi runner-up.

14. China, Indonesia, Thailand, Taiwan, Jepang dan beberapa negara lainnya sudah mulai melakukan regenerasi dan memunculkan pemain-pemain muda. Sedangkan, pebulutangkis dari Denmark semuanya merupakan pemain senior. Bahkan **Peter Hoeg Gade** merupakan pemain tertua (35 th) di IOPSS ini.

15. Hampir semua pebulutangkis dari negara lain mengatakan bahwa mereka cukup grogi karena dukungan penonton Indonesia yang begitu ramai. Hanya pemain **China** saja yang bermental baja dan selalu cuek terhadap sorakan-sorakan penonton Indonesia.

16. Saat bertanding, pasangan China **Zhao Yin Lei/Zhang Nan **direpotkan oleh seekor serangga yang terbang berputar-putar di badan mereka XD

17. Pada pertandingan **Markis Kido/Hendra Setiawan [INA] vs Cay Yun/Fu Hai Feng [CHN]**, Cay Yun berlari untuk mengganti raketnya yang bengkok karena smash keras Kido, dan membuahkan poin mudah untuk pasangan Indonesia.

Saya buat China dan Indonesia yang masuk final karena China meloloskan 5 wakil untuk maju ke final, Indonesia 2 wakil, Malaysia, Denmark dan India hanya 1 wakil.

Ina itu panggilan sayang DenDen buat Indonesia, soalnya kalo Nesia itu panggilan saying dari Netherlands, wakakakakak #seenakudel

Semua adegan dalam cerita benar adanya berdasarkan fakta-fakta diatas, kecuali Indonesia yang dipaksa buka baju XD (saya tulis semua faktanya soalnya diminta seseorang, ehehehe) Maaf gajadi ngeluarin Germany, Bulgaria, Ukraine, Singapore, dll... kepanjangaaann... (padahal masih belon puas nulisnya)

Akhir kata, semoga yang nggak terlalu suka badminton pun bisa menikmati fanfic ini, aamiin.

Akhir kata yang paling akhir, Terima saran, kritik dan pesan apapun kecuali flame.

Akhir yang lebih akhir dari paling akhir, Peace, Love and Raul…

Yang diatas bohong, ini yang paling akhir. Review? :D

**SETELAH TUJUH TAHUN NGEFANS, SAYA AKHIRNYA DAPET HANDSHAKE SAMA SIMON SANTOSO LOOH! #PENTINGBANGET (PENGEN SOMBONG CERITANYA) (TONJOKIN RAME-RAME, YUK!)**


End file.
